1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image displays and electronic devices, and in particular, relates to an image display having a polarization-axis control unit and an electronic device having the image display.
2. Related Art
As one of image displays for displaying a three-dimensional stereoscopic image, a three-dimensional image display disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,857,429 is known. In this three-dimensional image display, a controller, such as a microcomputer, controls an electronic parallax barrier disposed on one side of a screen facing to a viewer to form light-transmitting portions and light-shielding portions in the parallax barrier so that the viewer sees left-eye and right-eye images with their left and right eyes, respectively.
In other words, the image display using the parallax barrier presents different images to the left and right eyes of the viewer, thus allowing the viewer to perceive the different images as a stereoscopic image.
The displays using the above-described parallax barrier include a known dual-view display that displays different images in different directions to present the different images to different viewers.
In the dual-view display using the parallax barrier, since the parallax barrier is disposed on one side of a screen facing to viewers, light coming from the screen is partially shielded by light-shielding portions of the parallax barrier. This leads to a reduction in the brightness of each image viewed by the corresponding viewer. Unfortunately, the image appears dark.